


The Flock

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Bonding, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Hurt Damian Wayne, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Protective Dick Grayson, Trans Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Dabria has always felt different. It was like she was in the wrong body ever since the day she was born. She never knew what was wrong with her and she couldn't go to her mother or grandfather with these problems. It wasn't until she moved in with her father and brothers that she finally got fed up with everything and decided to change.
Series: Robin's Past [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Flock

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that for maybe half the story I'm using she/her pronouns, but that was something that I did on purpose so please don't take offense, just read the rest of the story and you'll find out what happens. I promise! Also based off the song The Village by the Warbler!

Dabria

Dabria knew of her place in the League. She was born and raised to follow orders. She was her grandfather's best assassin In training, she's just never killed.

Ever since she was six she felt different. She didn't like how long her hair was, she didn't like the training in the killer heels she had to do for when she was older, she didn't like the seduction classes, and she didn't like the clothes that she had to wear. 

Ever since she learned how to walk and talk she was put into training. The only training she actually liked was with Deathstroke and that was because he didn't care what she wore to training, just as long as she could fight.

She knew that she couldn't explain any of what she was feeling to her grandfather. She was his pride and joy. According to her mother, she made Grandfather go soft.

She would never break her grandfather's heart like that. She couldn't talk to her mother about it. She would never listen.

Dabria remembers the first and only time she tried to bring it up to her mother.

"Dabria, your name means angel of death. You were born to hopefully bear the heir to the League. Hopefully, the child you bear will be male. Now go and start your training my angel of death," Talia told her when all she asked was about her training.

Dabria was so shocked and sad when Deathstroke attacked the base. She didn't want to leave her grandfather there, but with her mother pulling her arm she had no choice but to follow.

It was a few days later and she was being introduced to her father. She has heard her mother speak of him for years but never actually got the chance to meet him until now.

Then she felt betrayed when her mother left her with him, to never come and get her. To cast her aside as if she was a failure.

When Dabria met her father she had hope and that feeling evolved when she met Alfred and her new brothers.

She hated Tim, Jason was annoying, and Dick wouldn't leave her alone for five minutes.

And Bruce. Well, he tended to avoid her until he got the DNA test back that proved she was his, but she loved them nonetheless.

She still had those thoughts that she wanted to let out but didn't tell anyone in her new family.

The first time she told anyone was with her first two friends. Collin and Jon. She ignores the fact that her brothers sometimes poked fun at her for hanging out with the two boys, but it felt more right to her than hanging out with any girls that she knew.

While she's 13 Jon is 10 and Collins is 15. They both already knew that she was Robin and Collins knew that Jon was Superboy.

They were hanging out in Dabria's room, the other two playing a video game and Dabria was just watching them. The two knew that she was lost in thought, so they gave her time and entertained themselves until she was ready to speak.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. What's on your mind D," Collins asked as he pauses that game to look towards Dabria.

"I don't feel like I belong," she said after a few minutes.

"Did we do something to make you feel left out? If we did then just tell us," Jon said quickly, scared that he may have made his friend upset in some way.

"No! You guys didn't do anything. It's the rest of the world I guess," she said, quick to their defense.

She's the first to admit that three years ago she would have never done this. Defending another person, confiding in them, hell even having friends was seen as weak.

I guess this is proof that she's changed and improved.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head towards Collin to see him smile, "it's okay. Just breathe and take your time," he told her as she did as instructed.

"I don't fit in. I don't fit in with the people at school, or with my family. He'll I don't even fit in with the titans. I don't like my hair or the clothes I wear. I don't even like my name," Dabria told them.

"Then cut your hair, change your name, and get a new wardrobe," Jon said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"It's not that easy. Father would never let me do any of that. Not to mention how my voice sounds and body looks. I hate everything about it. I want to change," Dabria explained.

"Fuck it!" Collin yelled as he jumped up. "Come on," he said as he grabbed her wrists to drag her out of the mansion.

No matter how hard she fought Collin wouldn't let go.

"Yo Jon! Mind giving us a lift," Collins asked as the youngest in the group shook his head no as he grabbed the hand of each of his friends and flew them to where Collins instructed to go.

They stopped outside a building in Gotham. It's hard to describe as they all look alike.

"Bee open up!" Collin yelled as he banged on the door.

"I'm here! I'm here," a dark-skinned girl with light blue highlights said as she opened the door.

"What'd ya need Collin," She asked with her arms crossed as she glared at the redhead.

"I need you to give my friend Dabria here a haircut. Whatever she wants. It's on me," Collins said as he pushed her in front of him and Bee examined her.

"Alright. But you owe me one for this," She said as she grabbed Dabria's hand and dragged her inside the building, shutting the door behind her with the other two left outside.

"So we just. . .wait?" Jon asked, confused.

"Yeah. One of Bees' policies. She's not going to let us see Dabria's new hair until it's finished. Kinda like a new panting," Collins explained to him.

The two waited, but to their surprise, it didn't take more than thirty minutes and when they saw their friend they knew why.

"Nice," Collins said as he stared at her.

"It's short, but it fits you," Jon said with a smile.

Bee shortened Dabria's hair so it now looks as if she was a boy (I really don't know how to describe it. It's just Damian's hair.)

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

The three spent the rest of the day in Gotham until it was time for Jon to drop them both off to fly back home.

"See ya later D," Jon said as he left Wayne Manor.

She was scared as she walked down the stairs to dinner that night, but fought it off.

Her family was going to see her new hair at some point. Better sooner rather than later.

She walked into the room quietly but could feel the eyes on her the second that she sat down.

"I like your new hair," Dick told her with a smile as she smiled back at him.

"Thanks! I went with Collin and Jon to get it cut," Damian explained.

"And what possessed you to do that Dabria," Bruce said sternly.

"Oh come off it Bruce. It's just hair," Jason defended her.

She was a little hurt when he said it was just hair, but she had to remind herself that they don't know what's been going through her head.

Before Bruce could say something Dick glared at him. "Whatever you're going to say, Bruce. Wait until after dinner."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, but eyes still drifted towards her.

It was after dinner that Dick sent Jason and Tim out into the field and Dabria to her room to study for her test tomorrow, but instead she stayed behind to listen to the conversation that everyone knew was coming.

“I can’t believe that she did that,” Bruce complained to his oldest son behind a pair of oak doors.

“She wants to cut her hair then let her cut her hair. It’s not that big of a deal,” Dick defended her, repeating Jason’s words.

“She looks like a boy!” Bruce yelled at him.

“Then let her look like a boy!” Dick yelled back but instantly took a step back to take a deep breath.

“Bruce. I don’t care how much you care about this. To her, this is a big deal and you will not ruin it for her. This could be her way of opening up. Did you hear it at dinner right? She said thanks. I want no complaining. You can’t do anything about her hair now anyways,” Dick told him.

“She’s my daughter,” Bruce tried to use against him.

“Oh yeah and who’s the one who helped get her to open up to you? Oh right! Me,” Dick countered.

“I am a good soldier for you. When it comes to being out in the field I obey just about every order that you give me without hesitation. Now it’s your turn to listen. Let the hair thing go,” Dick told him as he walked towards the door.

Dabria ran up the stairs and away from the door to go back to her room before she was spotted.

She cried tears that night at how her father reacted, but at the same time, she was inspired.

She got up from her bed and over to her desk. She knows what she wants her next art piece to be about. She grabbed a sketch pad and started a rough draft of the idea.

It was the next day when she stopped wearing heels.

All of the heels in her closet went into a bag and put in the back of a car, so the next time Alfred goes to Gotham she can drop them off at a thrift store. No one in the family decided to bring it up.

A week later she repeats the process of her shoes to all of her skirts and dresses. Any blouses she has or short shorts were gone. This made up her mind that she definitely needed a new wardrobe.

It was during this that she heard a knock on her door.

“What do you want,” She asks as she sees Jason standing at her door.

“Wondering why the princess is giving her closet a new makeover,” he said as if it was obvious.

“Don’t call me princess,” she said as she threw more skirts out. “I just needed a change, that ‘s all.”

“Something’s going through your mind princess, and I want to know what,” Jason said with a smirk.

“Don’t call me princess,” she said a little louder than before, and even though Jason heard her, he just wanted to rile the teenager up. “You have no business knowing what’s in my mind,” She said, walking up to him to close her door.

“Whatever you say princess,” and that was the last straw for Dabria.

“STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!,” she yelled at him as she went to go and attack him.

This landed the two nighttime vigilantes in a sudden spar as Dabria tried to attack and Jason defended himself. Jason was losing badly since Dabria had her emotions and anger on her side when Dick came out to see what was going on.

“Hey! Both of you! Stop it right now!,” He shouted as he got in between the two.

Both were breathing heavily, but Jason from almost losing, and Darbia to clear off her anger.

“What are you two idiots doing!” Dick shouted at them.

“This dickwad wouldn’t stop calling me a princess,” she shouted at Dick as she tried to punch him again.

“Hey calm down,” Dick told her as he looked towards Jason.

“I just wanted to know why she suddenly needed a new wardrobe, shoes, and a haircut,” Jason answered at Dick’s accusing look.

“When Dabria is ready to talk we’ll listen. Until then, no more bothering her. understand!” Dick said that made Jason look down.

“Understood,” Jason answered.

“Now Dabira apologizes to Jason. He won’t call you princess anymore,” Dick told her as she glared at him. “Now!”

“Sorry Todd,” She said stubbornly as Dick let both of them go.

“Now separate and don’t talk, look, or interact with each other unless it’s good,” Dick said as he walked away, Jason following behind him.

Dabria just sighed and walked back to her room to finish cleaning it out.

That wasn't the first nor the last incident she’s had over her change.

Even when she went to visit the titans Jamie and Garfield made it a point to poke fun at her, Starfire had to break up more than one fight between them.

Once all of her clothes were gone and donated that screamed GIRL she went to talk to her father.

“Father, I need more clothes. All of mine are gone,” she said as if it was a matter of fact.

“You got rid of all of your clothing Dabria. If you wanted clothes you shouldn’t have gotten rid of the ones you already had,” Bruce told her.

“Those clothes no longer fit father. It seems appropriate that I should get new ones that fit me better,” she fought back.

Bruce just sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this fight as he said that on the upcoming Saturday Alfred would be taking her shopping.

Her face lit up at the idea of a new change for her clothing options.

Once it was Saturday as she was getting ready to go she was dressed in her baggiest shirt and baggiest jeans and Alfred just looked at her.

“Dabria please change your clothes, that’s not how a young respectable man should dress at all. Her wear these instead,” Alfred said as put a change of clothes down on the edge of her bed and left the room.

As she was changing she looked at the clothes, they were a pair of guys jeans with a male shirt, a pair of boxers, and instead of her normal undergarment for her shirt Alfred had given her what looked to be something similar only it hurt a little to put it on, but she did and as she looked and noticed how her chest was flat, how all the clothes fit her right, without showing any of her feminine curves, how Alfred called her a young man and it just all felt so right to her.

This is what felt right. These clothes, her short hair, being called a guy is what she needed in her life, it’s what felt right to her, no she decided as she looked in the mirror. No more princess, no more girl, no more her.

“I’m a guy,” he said allowed proudly.

Now it was just a matter of telling his family.

As he ran down to the car where Alfred was at he smiled at him happily. “How’d you know,” he asked Alfred.

“Young Master I have been around for many years. I may be old, but my eyes, and ears both still work perfectly,” he told the younger male.

“Well what am I,” he asked.

“You, young master, are what most people call transgender. What I gave you for your chest is a binder. It flattens your chest to appear more male-like. Now I would appreciate it if you would tell me your name as that is a more respectful way to introduce oneself,” Alfred explained to him.

“But you know my name Pennyworth. It’s Dabria,” Dabria said as he looked confused.

“A young man should not have a name as feminine as that. Now tell me young man what is your name,” and it was at that moment that he realized that Alfred wasn't being mean, he was helping him.

A little kid who doesn’t know what he’s doing, but wished that he knew and Alfred isn’t trying to tell him what to do, but he is trying to help Dabria, no not Dabria. Damian figures out what to do.

“Damian. My name is Damian,” Damian said proudly.

“Ah of course, how could I forget. Forgive me Master Damian, but your name seemed to slip my mind. I’m glad that you reminded me,” Alfred said with a smile as if Dabria never existed. It was always Damian.

The two spent the day buying a new wardrobe for Damian, never once going into the female section. They bought shirts, pants, basketball and cargo shorts, shoes, socks, jackets, hoodies, and even suits for the galas.

Damian can officially say that it was one of his favorite days until dinner time came.

Everyone, including Bruce, was seated at the table and Damian was happy that Alfred was still in the room as she got ready to correct whoever spoke his name first.

“How was your day Dabria,” Bruce asked him and without hesitation, “Damian.

“What was that?” Bruce asked. 

“Damian. My name is Damian,” he spoke and the entire room went quiet as all eyes looked at him.

“What is that supposed to mean,” Bruce asked.

“Would you young Masters quit fighting,” Alfred said as he walked to the table to stop what was about to happen.

“More apple juice Master Damian,” Alfred asked as Damian shook his head yes and thanked Alfred.

“Well, I’m curious. What’s with the change,” Dick asked.

“I’m transgender. I was born in the wrong body. I’m supposed to be a male,” he said as if it was obvious.

“So the princess is actually a prince,” Jason said, but Damian could see the smile on his face, but by the looks, Bruce was giving him he didn’t like what Damian had to say.

“Go to your room Dabria,” Bruce said and when at first he didn’t do anything he said it again louder and angrier.

So Damian ran up to his room. Ran up with tears streaming down his face as he looked over to the corner of his room to see the board that just has an outline on it and has yet to be painted.

With Damain’s angry tears streaming down his face he finished the sketch, the outline, he painted the canvas and as he saw it he looked hurt and broken.

With a sentence being painted on and sighed as Damian he stood up, grabbed a bag, packed it for a few days, and went downstairs. He was going to be staying with Collin for the night.

“Where do you think that you're going,” Bruce yelled at him as he saw Damian walking towards the door.

“Out,” was all he said as he slammed the door behind him.

Damian jumped on his motorcycle and drove away.

Once he arrived Collin seemed to accept him and listened to the whole story that he had to say.

“That’s fucked up dude, but you should take the binder off. Don’t want you getting a bruised rib or something else stupid,” Colln told him. Damian decided to take the advice. The two stayed up not really caring about what they were doing.

After Dabria left the mansion Bruce turned around to see his three boys glaring at him.

“You will apologize,” Dick said as if it was a no brainer.

“That was a dick move Bruce,” Jason told him.

“I can’t believe I looked up to you,” was all Tim had to say as the three went up to their rooms.

Bruce just sighed and sat down in his chair as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

“Might I suggest Master Bruce, to go up to Damian’s room to look at his new art piece,” Alfred suggested.

It took a few hours of brooding, but eventually, Bruce got up to look in his youngest child’s room. In the corner was a large painting, larger than Bruce has ever seen his biological child paint.

The first thing Bruce noticed was at the bottom right corner was signed by Damian Wayne as if it was obvious.

Bruce took a step back to look at the full painting. A giant bird was being attacked by a horde of smaller birds. The bigger bird seemed to shine a different color while the smaller ones were all plain black. The bigger bird was a rainbow of colors, but one detail stood out and it was the vibrant shade of red that didn’t belong on any of the birds and Bruce knew that it was because it belonged inside the big bird. The smaller birds are attacking the bigger one to make it bleed.

Then Bruce noticed at the top it read.

In nature, a flock will attack any bird that is more colorful than the others

It confused Bruce, but the writing continued at the bottom

Because being different is seen as a threat

It was then that Bruce understood. He was scared of losing his only daughter, but he never had a daughter in the first place. He just had a son. He just has four sons and that’s enough for him. Knowing that he should have never treated Damian that way. He grabs the painting and brings it out to the ballroom. 

The room where all the guests are when a gala is held. He looked up at the entrance hall and saw the plain boring pictures of his parents that is a bigger version of the one in the living room. He took it down and in its place is Damain’s painting.

When Bruce sees Damian again he’ll apologize.

It was this day that if anyone mentioned Damian not being his son or not being a boy that Bruce would start throwing punches, public appearances be damned.

The two still had plenty of fights, because Damian wanted top surgery as soon as he heard about it, but Bruce put his foot down.

The second he was able to he got a meeting with Leslie to get Damian started on T, but Bruce did talk to her and both think it’s a good idea for Damian’s body to fully grow before they do top surgery.

It was a fight that happened every year up until Damian’s 18th birthday, when there was no fight as Damian opened up his last present to see that it was a card with the date of when he was going in for top surgery.

Jon and Collin smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up as Dick, Jason, and Tim hugged him, but as he looked into his father's eyes all he could do was move his lips to say thank you, knowing his father would appreciate it more than it is said aloud.

It’s been years since Damian came out and turned 18. He’s now had top surgery. He’s come out to the public, went to college, graduated, and came back to talk to his father. He doesn’t take over Batman, instead, he becomes The Flock. 

A vigilante who wears dark colors, with a bat symbol, but what a domino mask doesn’t cover on his face a rainbow of colors does.

Whatever parts of his arms aren’t covered their colored as a way to show that he’s different from the rest of the bats. He shines.

He opened up a new building in the slums of Gotham for the LGBTQ+ community where they could come and stay. They were free to talk, to stay, to eat, even just to hang out after school. It was a safe place that anyone, even if your not sure or not part of the community anyone is welcomed. Whether your 13 or 35.

The painting that Damian made all those years ago now hangs up in the lobby of the shelter where anyone can admire and it has become a symbol that the Flock will protect them because they are his flock whether they know it or not.

After all, in nature, a flock will attack any bird that is more colorful than the others because being different is seen as a threat and although Damian Wayne’s colors shine bright he will attack anyone who tries to threaten his flock whether that be in his hero costume or defending them in public.


End file.
